


Aesthetics!

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Spones Crack AU [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, Jim's POV, M/M, Werewolf!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: The fall musical is happening and Jim tries to convince Leonard to join, using Spock in costume as his greates argument. If he can push them even closer together with his course of action and maybe also bring them to finally confess their feelings for each other, even better!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfwithpanthereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/gifts).



> This is the second little scene out of our Crack Spones AU.  
> You should read the first part if you want to know what it's about (tho I'm still not sure what this cracky fic is actually about xD)
> 
> And this is a gift for my good friend Ashley. You wanted sparkling flying monkeys. Here you got them!

“Damn it, Jim, how often did I tell you that I don’t want to participate in this stupid play?”

Jim just ignored him, pushed him to the auditorium, and maybe used some of his supernatural strength, totally unintended of course. Leonard threw him a surprised look when he tried to get loose of Jim’s grip but couldn’t. “It’s a musical and you will love it, Bones. Just wait till you see what I want to show you.”

“I am more scared of what your definition of fun is,” he grunted but accepted his fate. He stopped fighting and let Jim lead him to the auditorium. The rehearsals wouldn’t start before an hour later and Jim made sure that no one was around. Except for Spock of course. Jim still had no idea how he actually persuaded his friend to join. Most of the times he was as cooperative as Bones here but it seemed the line “Maybe Leonard will join then too,” seemed to have done it.

It was fun to watch both these idiots fall more and more in love with each other every day but not doing anything about it. This was Jim’s way to help with that.

“I will just show you all the stuff and if you still want to leave after that, I won’t stop you, okay?” Jim asked while opening the door to the big hall.

“Okay,” he mumbled his agreement, still didn’t seem very happy about this whole situation though.

The stage was almost ready. The art club had done wonders, as usual. They created all the props and also several paintings for the different scenes, the yellow brick road with Emerald city in the backgrounddecorated the stage at the moment.

“It’s a classic, Bones. It would be a shame if you didn’t participate. If you want to be a real student of this school you have to at least perform once on this stage.”

“And what if I don’t? Will I get expelled?”

Jim loved Leonard’s sassy remarks. They were almost as good as Spock’s. “Maybe. You know I have a good relationship with Principle Pike.”

Leonard scoffed. “I love to see you try.”

He prodded his elbow in Jim’s side and then suddenly froze in his motion. His gaze was directed at the stage. “Wow, Jim, this is…”

“Amazing, right? And this is just the decoration. Wait till you see all of it.” And with all of it, he meant Spock in his costume. Leonard couldn’t say no anymore if he had seen that. “Come on.” Jim only took Leonard’s hand this time, knowing that he would be willing to follow him on the stage now.

Jim gave Leonard the time to wander in every corner of the stage, studying the several props, and just drown into this amazing feeling you had when you stood on a stage and looked down on the ranks full of seats. Even when they were empty it was something special.

“Not so bad, isn’t it?” Jim whispered near to him, already knew the answer. Leonard’s heart didn’t lie. Leonard loved it.

As if Spock calculated the exact right time to enter, he just came onto the stage, in full costume. “Jim, I don’t think that this makes a lot of sense,” he spoke while examining his custom, looking down at it. “Who made this? The electrical wire is-” He looked up and seemed to have forgotten the rest of the words he wanted to say. His heart made a jump. Every single time, Jim thought with a big smile on his face. “Leonard!” Spock exclaimed . His voice was completely neutral but Jim could tell he was surprised and didn’t know what to do about these change of events.

Leonard was not very different. “Spock, what are you doing here?”

“I had an appointment with Jim to discuss the costume. I just joined the play and I wanted to make sure that everything was alright.” Spock was back to his old composed self. Jim had to give it to him. Even such a strong emotion like love he could _control_. After all those years as friends Jim still hadn’t figured out all there was to Spock. But it was fun to test it out. Like this encounter right here.

“Oh, so you wanted to meet Jim here?” There was a mix of disappointment and accusation in his voice. Jim wondered how he did that.  

“He is part of the directing team as the captain of the basketball club,” Spock kept listing the facts. “And he asked me to be here at this time.”

“Oh, did he?” Leonard got it now but Jim couldn’t care less. He just gave Leonard a friendly smile when he turned around to him, one eyebrow raised. “I see.”

Jim gave him a thumbs up before just sitting down on the ground and watching those two silly boys. Shortly Spock looked at him too, possibly tried to understand what Leonard had checked a second ago.

“Jim had lead us both here so we could meet,” Spock used his logical brain of his. “I don’t see why he should do that. We talk daily; we are on a friendly basis. It’s not like we haven’t seen each other today.” And there was his lack of understanding simple human things. Jim had to suppress a laugh. Spock could be so naive sometimes.

Leonard sighed. “Jim wants me to join the play too.”

Spock nodded. “It’s a nice opportunity to come together with other students. Nyota will play Dorothy and I am sure she will master it with bravery.”

“That’s not-” Leonard started and stopped directly after. “I’m no singer or dancer; I’m a doctor, damn it.”

“Not quite yet, Leonard,” Spock corrected him and Jim had to laugh out loud.

“You shut your damn mouth.” Leonard pointed an accusing finger at Jim. “You are the worst. You don’t think I noticed what you are trying to do here? Let me see Spock, being in the play, so that I immediately want to join too?”

“Did it work?” Jim couldn’t help the smirk that was spreading on his face. Leonard was always so emotional, it was fun to watch.

“No!” He shouted right away, not knowing that Jim could detect a lie easily. And this was so far away from the truth that Jim doubted that even a normal human being wouldn’t have seen that.

“Oh, it did,” he teased him further.

“Maybe in your dreams,” Leonard contered.

“Leonard!” At once Leonard turned around to Spock, his anger vanished into thin air and he looked at Spock like a lovestruck teenager. Jim could only shook his head at that. These two should really start dating. What was keeping them? “There is no need to get angry. It is your decision alone if you want to join the play or not. We are not pushing you.”

Leonard started to laugh, first quietly and then louder, almost hysterically. “What are you even supposed to be, Spock?”

“I’m one of the flying monkeys. Isn’t it obvious?”

Leonard’s laugh didn’t stop. “Jim, he does look ridiculous.”

“It’s because it’s not the full costume.” Jim stood up from his comfortable place on the ground and walked over to Spock. He turned a switch and the costume started blinking and sparkling. “See, now it’s perfect.”

Spock didn’t look convinced and Leonard only frowned at that. “If I remember right the flying monkeys didn’t sparkle. Why does he sparkle?”

“Aesthetics, Bones, aesthetics!”

Leonard just shook his head. “I will never get this school. You are all crazy. All of you.”

“Oh, come on.” Jim threw an arm around Leonard’s shoulder. “You like it here. You love it here.” He leaned a little closer and whispered for only Leonard to hear, “You _love_ him.”

Leonard’s heart made a jump and Jim could feel the heat that was spreading on his face. A clear indicator that Jim was right. “Just join the play,” he kept going. “I’ll make you a monkey as well and you can spend all the rehearsals with him.”

“I hate you,” Leonard mumbled.

“I know you do.” Jim patted him on his shoulder one time, with a little too much force as it seemed because Leonard flinched under the contact and shot him a reproachful look.

“So?” Jim asked a little louder now so that Spock was part of the conversation as well. “Do you want to join? Feel the glory of performing on a big stage in front of a full hall?”

Leonard let out a long sigh. “Okay, I’m in.”

“I’m delighted to hear that, Leonard.” Spock smiled. Oh my god, he didn’t do this very often. Honestly Jim couldn’t remember if he ever had done that. And Leonard was only a big pile of awkwardness. Jim could see that he wanted to say something to that but he couldn’t form one single word.

“Awesome,” Jim shouted. “Spock, you can show him his costume. He will be a monkey as well.”

“I can surely do that, Jim. Are you coming, Leonard?” Spock had already turned around and was heading backstage. After a few steps Leonard had seemed to find himself again and stumbled after him.

Too far away for any normal human to hear they started whispering to one another. “Do I really look ridiculous, Leonard?”

“No! No, of course not,” Leonard rambled awkwardly. “It’s just … the sparkling is a little much, don’t you think?”

“Actually it’s a little low. The wiring is all wrong. If you connect it right, the lamps could be a lot brighter.”

Leonard laughed at that. “That’s not what I meant, Spock.”

“Oh, I see. Should we sabotage it then? It is clear that the people who created these had not much knowledge. They wouldn’t find the mistake.”

“Spock!” Leonard stopped, just stared at him. “You are surprising me!”

“Was that wrong to suggest?”

Leonard shook his head, laid his hand on Spock’s upper arm and Jim could hear the jump of Spock’s heart so clearly as if he was standing right next to him. “No, not at all. I like this rebellious side. Let’s see what we can do.” Leonard’s hand wandered down Spock’s arm and grabbed his hand in the end.

Jim smiled at that, watching his two friends walking hand in hand, off to destroy his beautiful costumes. Jim could live with that if these two finally would get over themselves. It was ridiculous how long they danced around each other now. Hopefully this fall musical and working side by side would finally open their eyes.

Because Jim had realized he found a whole new aesthetic: His two best friends, happy and together!


End file.
